Sensual Curse
by Akinayuki
Summary: Tsunade memutuskan Sakura untuk pindah dari tim tujuh sementara waktu dan membentuk sebuah tim baru bernama tim Itachi yang hanya beranggotakan Sakura dan mantan kriminal kelas S itu. Misi pertama mereka ke perbatasan negara api adalah bencana bagi Sakura. Di saat dia tidak menyukai Itachi, dia justru terikat secara seksual dengan pria berlidah tajam dan stoic itu/ ItaSaku, CANON


Sensual Curse.**  
><strong>  
>Warning M untuk bahasa dan sesuatu yang berbau-bau dewasa serta OC dan OOC.<p>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note : oke, Aki sudah menggila dengan Sasuke. -_- benar-benar tidak mendapat ide mengenai semua fic yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke itu. Disisi lain, Aki sedang semangat dengan Itachi. Jadi nikmati saja dulu fic yang ini ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merengut tidak karuan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah berat dan menggeram seakan siap menyerang siapa saja yang dapat dia temui malam ini. Namun sayang, ini sudah terlalu malam dan jalan-jalan di desa Konoha mulai sepi dan hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu jalan seadanya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa dijadikan sasaran kekesalannya saat ini.

Semua ini akibat gurunya -Tsunade tentunya- dengan sangat enteng memutuskan Sakura keluar dari tim 7 sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan. Awalnya dia mengira akan digantikan oleh seseorang yang lebih hebat darinya di dalam team itu. Tapi kenyataannya, itu Ino!

Kenapa harus Ino? Oke, Dia tidak berniat untuk menyombongkan diri. Tapi kemampuan dan kepintarannya dalam dunia medis lebih hebat dari Ino. Ingat, sekali lagi dia tidak sedang menyombongkan dirinya. Hanya saja, haruskah Ino?

Tch, gadis berambut pirang itu pasti akan melonjak kegirangan saat mengetahui hal ini. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke menghampirinya dengan sangat manis.

'Itu sudah pasti.' Kedua bola mata Sakura memutar dan dia mendecih kesal.

Ini sudah setahun berlalu sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha setelah perang besar ninja terjadi. Sekarang tidak ada Akatsuki, tidak ada Madara, tidak ada Danzo dan bahkan tidak ada namanya membalas dendam kepada kakak tersayang Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

Ah, mengingat tentang Uchiha Itachi. Dia jadi ingat kalau lelaki yang sebenarnya lebih ramah -sedikit dari Sasuke- namun berlidah tajam -lebih dari Tsunade- akan menjadi partnernya dalam beberapa misi kedepan. Hanya mereka berdua dengan misi yang sulit.

Berdua.

Ya, hanya berdua dengan lelaki bekas penjahat kelas S dan mantan anggota Akatsuki itu.

Ini gila.

Kaki Sakura melangkah cepat saat menaiki tangga apartemen menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Mata Jadenya terpaku ke bawah lantai dengan pikiran-pikiran rumit memenuhi otaknya.

Sejujurnya dia bisa saja menolak ini semua dan membangkang gurunya. Tapi, perkataan Tsunade tadi sore selalu menghantuinya dan membuatnya akan merasa menghianati pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis Konoha.

_"Aku menugaskanmu bersamanya karena aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu yang sudah tidak diragukan itu. Kemampuan medismu lebih dibutuhkan bersama Itachi daripada di dalam team 7. Kalau kau menolak ini, itu sama saja kau tidak mengakui kemampuanmu dan tidak mempercayai penilaian gurumu. Percayalah padaku, Ino dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Mengerti?"_

Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura. Dia mengambil kunci apartemennya di dalam rok merah marunnya dan mendongak keatas. Matanya seketika melebar saat menemukan sosok tak asing tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sebelah pintu apartemen Sakura.

Dengan seragam ANBU yang masih lengkap serta topeng yang masih terpasang di wajahnya, dia menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih terdiam menatap kehadirannya.

"Ada apa?" Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, seorang ANBU mendatanginya malam-malam tanpa diduga. Biasanya ANBU akan mendatangi tersangka atau seorang ninja yang tengah terlibat sesuatu atas perintah Hokage.

Ninja ANBU itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan membuka topengnya perlahan. Mata kelabu adalah hal yang terekspos pertama kali, kemudian hidung mancung dan dua buah garis memanjang di sekitarnya. Bibir yang selalu terlihat seperti garis lurus serta rambut hitam halus yang terikat rapi.

"Itachi-san," ucap Sakura pelan memanggil nama ANBU tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menatapnya datar dan mengubah posisi berdirinya.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan..." Sebuah kalimat menggantung yang cukup tegas. Terlihat dari matanya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Kunoichi."

Dahi Sakura terlihat agak berkerut. Panggilan macam apa itu? Seharusnya Itachi mengetahui namanya bukan?

"Ehm, bicaralah."

Itachi terdiam sejenak, ditatapnya Sakura lagi dengan penuh arti. "Pemilik rumah yang tahu sopan santun akan menyuruh tamunya masuk terlebih dahulu."

Ah sial. Perkataan dengan nada datar itu menusuk hati Sakura. Sepertinya laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar mencari masalah dengannya.

Mencoba melupakan perkataan Itachi barusan, Sakura mulai berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Memasukan kuncinya dan memutar kenop pintu itu hingga terbuka. "Baik, silahkan masuk." Dia sedikit menyingkir dari jalan masuk dan membiarkan Itachi masuk terlebih dahulu.

Tak lama pintu itu tertutup kembali dengan kehadiran dua mahkluk yang kini hanya berdiri terpaku di dalam. Ruangan itu masih gelap dengan sedikit penerangan redup akibat cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kaca permanen.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura segera meraba-raba dinding sekitar dan menemukan tombol lampu yang dicari. Hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan, ruangan itu menjadi terang dan memperlihatkan rupanya. Hanya sebuah ruang tamu dengan perabotan normal dan sebuah dapur minimalis di sebelah kirinya.

"Silahkan duduk Itachi-san, maaf kalau berantakan. Beberapa hari ini aku harus membuat laporan pasien-pasien yang kutangani." Dengan sigap Sakura membereskan berkas-berkas kerjanya yang berhamburan di atas meja tamu dan menaruhnya di atas meja lainnya sementara Itachi sudah duduk dengan tenang di sofa paling ujung.

"Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Teh hijau."

Mata Sakura menyipit ketika mendengar jawaban Itachi. Bagaimana mungkin dia tanpa ragu meminta teh hijau saat bertamu? Laki-laki di depannya ini memang tak bisa diduga.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya teh hijau. Kau mau yang lain? mung—"

"Kalau kau menawarkanku air putih atau teh biasa, aku bisa mendapatkannya di rumahku."

Jari-jari Sakura mengepal erat dan tanpa disadarinya dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Baik, kalau begitu tidak usah minum. Cepat bicara." Dia menyerah, kepalanya sudah penuh dengan emosi dan lebih baik kunjungan pria ini cepat selesai agar dia bisa kembali dalam keadaan 'normal'.

Itachi menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Hanya sedikit hingga Sakura tidak dapat menyadari bahwa dia tengah menyeringai kecil karena berhasil membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu kesal di malam ini. Dia mengambil posisi yang nyaman dan menatap lurus ke dalam emerald yang jernih.

"Hokage memberikan kita sebuah misi." Ucapan yang singkat dan wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

"Apa? Secepat itu?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, rasanya baru tadi siang dia diberitahu untuk menjadi rekan Itachi. Dan sekarang sebuah misi telah diberikan?

"Hn."

Ah, kata khas Uchiha.

"Bisa kau jelaskan misinya padaku?"

"Mengumpulkan informasi."

"Tentang?"

"Sebuah organisasi mencurigakan."

"Dimana?"

"Perbatasan negara api."

"Kapan?"

"Besok siang."

"Jadi kita berangkat besok siang?"

"Hn."

"Bisa kau ucapkan sebuah kalimat yang lebih panjang dalam hidupmu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya?"

Itachi terdiam dan memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam namun sarat akan emosi. Seakan memberitahu kepada gadis itu bahwa pertanyaannya mulai terdengar tidak penting dan keluar dari jalur jadi sebaiknya berhentilah bertanya hal-hal seperti itu.

Sakura ikut terdiam sambil menelan ludah yang tersangkut di tenggorokkannya. Pandangan Itachi lebih mengintimidasi daripada pandangan milik Sasuke. Membuatnya lebih terhanyut dalam perasaan takut beberapa saat.

"Ma-maaf."

"Jangan mengecewakanku, kunoichi."

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun," sahut Sakura mantap dan membalas tatapan Itachi dengan penuh keyakinan. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dari sosok Sakura yang lemah, selama ini dia sudah berlatih cukup keras hingga usahanya membuahkan hasil yang setara. Sekarang dirinya adalah seorang ninja medis terkenal dan seorang jounin yang patut diperhitungkan. Kalau semua perkataannya tadi tidak benar, mana mungkin dia akan dipilih menjadi partner seorang Uchiha Itachi yang notabene seorang ninja jenius yang pernah ada?

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Sakura menatap ke arah lain agar dia tidak dihadiahi sebuah tatapan yang sama ketika membicarakan sesuatu yang keluar dari topik seharusnya. "Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku?"

Dia menunggu jawaban dari pria itu cukup lama, hingga telinganya mendengar sebuah suara dari gerakan berdiri seorang Itachi. "Tidak." Tanpa menunggu respon dari gadis berambut pink yang sedang termangu akibat jawaban singkatnya, dia berjalan menuju pintu apartemen Sakura dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Selamat malam, Kunoichi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini nenek Tsunade?" teriakan Naruto membahana di penjuru ruangan Hokage pagi ini. Lelaki berambut blonde itu terlihat kesal bercampur ekspresi tak percaya sampai saat ini. Sedangkan orang yang diprotes hanya bisa mendengus keras akibat merasa terganggu saat sarapan paginya.

"Hoi hoi sebaiknya kau bersabar Naruto." Kakashi yang berdiri di belakang Naruto hanya bisa mengibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya sambil menutup kedua matanya menandakan dia sedang tersenyum maklum. Lain halnya Uchiha Sasuke yang menatap serius ke arah pemimpin Konoha dan bersiap mendengarkan jawaban yang rasional atas pemberitahuan mendadak pagi ini.

"Berisik! Berhentilah berteriak!" Umpat Tsunade tak kalah keras dan mulai memukul-mukul meja kerjanya. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Sakura tidak kukeluarkan dari tim kalian! Aku hanya menggantikan dia dengan seseorang untuk sementara waktu!"

"Tapi kenapa?" Naruto masih tidak mau mengerti, dia memajukan wajahnya dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah Tsunade yang mulai dipenuhi urat kekesalan.

"Karena aku merasa dia tidak akan berkembang bila terus bersama kalian."

Jawaban yang menyakitkan namun sangat bisa diterima.

"Masuk akal." Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara ketika dia merasa bahwa Naruto mulai terdiam dan bergelut dengan perkataan Tsunade dalam pikiran bodohnya. "Lalu kenapa harus bersama kakakku?"

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa Itachi sering mendapatkan misi dengan keadaanya yang semakin memburuk. Apalagi melihat hasil pemeriksaan hariannya yang menunjukkan bahwa tubuhnya akan melemah setelah menggunakan Sharingan ataupun Mangekyu. Jadi aku memutuskan menaruh Sakura sebagai partnernya sementara ini." Tsunade mengambil nafas sejenak setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Kau tidak ingin kakakmu mati di tengah-tengah misi akibat alasan itu bukan?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang terdiam. Susah payah dia membawa Itachi dalam keadaan hidup kembali ke Konoha. Mana mungkin dia rela kalau kakaknya akan mati akibat kelelahan menggunakan jurus andalan keluarga mereka?

"Baik, aku mengerti itu." Naruto terlihat menahan kekesalannya. "Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa kuterima apapun alasannya."

"Apa?" tanya Tsunade cuek. Dia sudah tahu hal yang diprotes itu bahkan dari mulut orang yang akan disinggung setelah ini.

"Kenapa kenapa kenapa pengganti Sakura-chan harus Ino?"

"Karena kemampuan dia hampir seperti Sakura."

"Kenapa tidak Shizune-san saja?"

"Kau gila? Dia asistenku!" Tsunade melotot kesal dan hampir membanting meja di depannya. Kalau saja Shizune tidak menahannya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya mungkin saat ini meja kerja itu melayang keluar. "Apa alasan kalian tidak menerima Ino?"

"Dia cerewet." Naruto memajukan bibirnya sebal. "Lebih dari Sakura."

"Dia menyebalkan." Sasuke mendecih kecil dan mulai mengerutkan dahinya. "Lebih dari Sakura."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kalian tidak boleh protes lagi mengenai ini. Yamanaka Ino ternyata lebih dalam beberapa hal dari Sakura." Senyuman licik penuh kemenangan terlukis jelas di wajah Tsunade sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil surat gulungan yang ada di depannya dan membacanya sekilas.

"Aku mempunyai misi untuk tim kalian." Dia menggulung kembali surat itu dan menatap ketiga orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya. "Ada kabar bahwa terbentuk sebuah organisasi yang dipercaya mempunyai kekuatan sihir."

"Hah? kekuatan sihir?"

"Aku masih mendapatkan informasi terbatas dari pemimpin desa yang ada di sekitar perbatasan negara api. Menurut mereka organisasi itu bisa menyebarkan kutukan yang memperburuk keadaan desa." Wanita tua berambut pirang itu menghempaskan dirinya ke belakang dan menikmati nyamannya kursi kerja milikknya. "Seperti penduduk desa yang semakin menghilang dan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa mereka hanya ninja yang menguasai Genjutsu." Tsunade melirik Sasuke yang mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengannya.

"Dan aku mendapatkan dua informasi yang berbeda mengenai organisasi ini. Ada dua desa yang dilaporkan terkena efek yang sama dan menjadi pusat dari organisasi ini. Jadi aku memutuskan mengirimkan dua tim dalam misi ini." Tsunade mengambil kuasnya dan menuliskan sesuatu sebagai laporan misi. "Aku menugaskan tim 7 untuk pergi ke Kusagakure dan mencari informasi mengenai organisasi ini. Kirimkan informasi itu secepat mungkin dan bergerak ketika aku memerintahkannya."

"Yosh!" Kekesalan Naruto menghilang bagai uap ketika dia mendapatkan misi penting dan terlihat menantang baginya, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk dan menganggap ini hanya misi biasa.

"Sakura belum datang?"

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar tiba-tiba ketika Tsunade bertanya mengenai kehadiran murid kesayangannya.

"Maaf, aku baru saja mengurus sesuatu di rumah sakit." Tsunade hanya mengangguk ringan meihat Sakura muncul dari balik pintu itu dengan nafas yang sedikit tidak teratur. Dan mungkin dia sangat terburu-buru hingga lupa melepas jas kerjanya yang berwarna putih sebelum ke tempat ini.

"Aku memberikan tim Itachi misi untuk pergi ke Takigakure dan mencari informasi mengenai organisasi mencurigakan yang ada. Laporkan secepat mungkin dan hanya boleh bergerak ketika aku mengirimkan perintah."

"Baik, shishou."

Tsunade tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura. Semoga keputusannya ini tidak membawa dampak buruk bagi anak didik kesayangannya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Tsunade juga tidak yakin dengan keputusan membuat Sakura menjadi partner Itachi. Dia belum bisa percaya penuh kepada laki-laki yang tidak bisa ditebak pemikirannya itu.

Tapi, yah… ini sudah diputuskan dan mana mungkin dia membatalkannya. Lebih baik dia menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya.

"Semoga berhasil."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan! Aku akan merindukanmu." Mata Aquamarine Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca dan terlihat hidungnya mulai bersiap mengeluarkan cairan bening dari dalam lubangnya. "Benar-benar merindukanmu."

Sakura merengut dengan wajah kesal. Ayolah, sikap Naruto sedikit berlebihan. "Aku hanya berpisah tim dari kalian, bukan berarti aku mati!"

"Dia benar." Sasuke mengiyakan perkataan Sakura. Laki-laki itu sedang bersandar pada dinding pos penjaga gerbang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hai teman-teman!" teriakan seorang wanita terdengar sangat keras dari arah kota. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat satu keatas, seragam ninjanya yang memperlihatkan perut dan suara khas itu. "Apa aku terlambat?"

"Kurasa kau datang tepat waktu, Ino." Sakura menggeleng pelan dan melirik Naruto yang masih memasang wajah tidak rela.

Ino melirik Naruto sekilas dan sebuah helaan nafas kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Ayolah, aku tidak seburuk bayangan kalian." Sebenarnya dia cukup merasa kesal dengan ketidak-terimaan Naruto atas kehadirannya sebagai pengganti Sakura. Dan sejujurnya, Ino lebih suka bersama tim lamanya. "Mau tidak mau kalian harus menerimaku."

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah menyetujui perkataan Ino. Oke, mau tidak mau dia memang harus menerima Ino yang akan menggantikan posisi Sakura sebagai ninja medis di tim 7. Lagipula, ini hanya sementara kan?

"Lalu dimana Kakashi-sensei ?" tanya Ino lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Dia pasti tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," sahut Naruto asal.

"Kakashi-sensei memang sering terlambat. Jangan mengharapkannya," ucap Sakura santai sembari memeriksa barang bawaannya sekali lagi. "Tapi kenapa Itachi-san juga belum datang ya?"

"Aku disini, Kunoichi."

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat ketika dia merasa mendengar suara Itachi dari sisi kanannya. Matanya sedikit melebar akibat terkejut dengan kehadiran pria itu tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana bi— kau mengagetkanku, Itachi-san." Ah, dia lupa kalau Itachi adalah ninja yang setara dengan guru Kakashi dan shinobi hebat lainnya. Tentu saja dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa terdeteksi sedikitpun.

Itachi tak menjawab, dia melirik Sakura dan beberapa orang yang ada termasuk adiknya. Dalam beberapa detik, matanya terpaku pada sosok adik kesayangannya itu dan kembali melihat kearah kunoichi berambut merah muda yang tak jauh darinya ketika mata onyx adiknya membalas tatapannya.

Sakura hanya memperhatikan kedua Uchiha itu. Gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari sikap mereka atau memang seperti itu cara Uchiha ketika bertemu dengan saudara sedarah?

"Kita berangkat."

"Eh?" Perkataan Itachi membuat Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya dengan cepat. "Ba-baik." Dia melirik teman-temannya dan menaikkan tangan kanannya agak ragu.

"Aku pergi teman-teman, semoga sukses."

Naruto tersenyum lebar bersama Ino, Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi salam perpisahan dari Sakura.

"Berjuanglah Sakura-chan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju Takigakure tidaklah cepat. Mereka harus melewati hutan rimbun yang mengelilingi desa Konoha dan menemukan lembah yang ada di perbatasan negara api. Desa itu juga dikenal sebagai desa air terjun karena desa itu berada di sebuah lembah yang dikelilingi oleh air terjun besar yang indah.

Sakura melompati dari dahan ke dahan lainnya mengikuti irama Itachi yang tidak jauh di depannya. Langit senja yang berwarna orange mulai ditutupi kegelapan, membuat keadaan hutan itu semakin kelam. Tak lama Itachi menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia berhenti di sebuah dahan dan berdiri diam melihat sekitar.

Lompatan Sakura juga terhenti. Dia mendarat dengan mulus pada sebuah dahan tepat di belakang Itachi. "Ada apa?"

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia tetap diam dan melepaskan lambang konoha yang dipakai di dahinya. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu maksudku, kunoichi."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura juga melepaskan lambang konoha yang menjadi bandananya dan menyimpannya di tas kecil yang ada di punggungnya.

"Kita akan memasuki jalur umum Takigakure, kita harus menyamar dan mengganti pakaian kita." Itachi turun dari dahan itu dan menapakan kakinya dengan sempurna di tanah. "Kau sudah membawa baju untuk menyamar?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tentu saja aku ingat."

"Hn, kau tak sebodoh yang kupikirkan."

'Apa katanya?' Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat mendengar pernyataan Itachi. Dia mengambil baju penyamarannya dari dalam tas dengan raut muka kesal dan melihat sekitar untuk mencari spot aman untuk berganti pakaian.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian disana." Jari telunjuk Sakura teracung sempurna menunjuk sebuah pohon besar dengan semak-semak yang mengelilinginya.

"Hn."

"Awas kalau mengintip." Sakura sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan melihat bahwa Uchiha tertua itu sedang mengerutkan dahinya seakan tidak mengerti maksud perkataan gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kau tahu maksudku, Itachi-san." Sakura mendengus kecil dan kembali melangkah menuju tempat yang tadi dia maksud.

Untuk penyamaran ini, dia membawa sebuah yukata sederhana berwarna merah marun dengan obi berwarna satu tingkat lebih gelap dari yukatanya. Tak ada motif khusus yang menghiasi kain yukata itu. Dia tahu bahwa untuk mendapatkan informasi, dia harus menyamar menjadi warga biasa dari desa seberang. Tentu saja penampilannya tidak boleh terlalu mencolok.

Setelah menyembunyikan tempat kunainya di pahanya yang tertutup yukata, dia merapikan yukatanya dengan sedikit menepuk-nepuk permukaannya. "Aku sudah selesai."

Sakura memasukan baju awalnya di dalam tasnya dan melirik Itachi yang telah berganti bajunya menjadi sebuah _Kinagashi_ berwarna biru gelap dengan obi berwarna coklat pucat. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat halus itu diikat rendah dan dibiarkan tergurai menuju dadanya.

Tanpa Sadar langkah Sakura terhenti, sedikit rona merah terlihat di pipinya dan matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Itachi yang berbeda itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kunoichi?"

Suara berat namun menenangkan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura, membuatnya tersadar dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Sakura berpura-pura sibuk mengatur barangnya di dalam tas dan menutup tas itu dengan cepat. Dia memakainya di punggung kembali dan menatap Itachi dengan canggung. "Kulihat kau sudah selesai, kita berangkat?"

Itachi memandangi Sakura sejenak. "Hn." Lelaki itu kembali berjalan dalam diam disusul Sakura dari belakang. Gadis bermata Jade itu menatap punggung Itachi dengan tatapan tak dimengerti. Sebenarnya dia bingung dengan efek yang tadi tiba-tiba timbul ketika melihat Itachi dengan penampilan baru.

'Mungkin itu hanya reflek melihat lelaki tampan saja Sakura!'

Sakura mengangguk-angguk ringan sebagai tanda setuju dari pernyataan sepihaknya.

"Kunoichi." Suara Itachi kembali terdengar, "kalau kau berjalan dibelakangku seperti itu, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan segera mempercepat langkahnya agar dia bisa berjalan di samping Itachi. "Hei, Itachi-san. Kurasa penyamaran ini akan sia-sia kalau kau tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan Kunoichi."

Mata kelabu Itachi sedikit bergerak untuk mengintip sosok Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar. "Hn. Aku mengerti."

"Jadi kau akan memanggil namaku?" tanya Sakura yang terdengar senang.

"Hn." Itachi terdiam memandangi jalan setapak yang ada di dalam hutan menuju desa Takigakure. Ujung jalan itu begitu gelap dan sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Haruno."

"Panggil aku Sakura saja."

"Haruno."

"Baiklah baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku Haruno," ucap Sakura pasrah dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Haruno."

"Iya aku sudah menyutujui nama itu, Itachi-san."

"Haruno."

"Sepertinya kau menyukai nama itu."

"Haru-"

"Berhentilah memanggilku berkali-kali Itachi-san!" Dengan kesal Sakura berbalik memandangi Itachi yang telah mengaktifkan Mangekyu-nya. Lelaki itu memandang lurus ke depan dan sepertinya dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan mendadak. "Ada musuh?"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung jalan yang dipandangi Itachi. Dia memasang kuda-kuda dan sesekali mengamati sekeliling. Atas, bawah, kiri dan kanan. Mendeteksi adanya cakra musuh yang tengah bersembunyi dan siap untuk menyerang sewaktu-waktu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, dari sela-sela dahan rimbun pohon di sekitar mereka keluar beberapa kunai yang mengarah ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Sakura dengan sigap menghindari kunai-kunai itu dengan melompat ke atas sementara sosok Itachi berubah menjadi belasan burung gagak hitam ketika kunai itu mengenai badannya.

Sakura mendarat mulus agak jauh di belakang tempat awalnya berdiri. Dia mengeluarkan kunai dari balik Yukata-nya dan melempar beberapa ke tempat yang dia prediksi sebagai tempat persembunyian musuh.

Suasana menjadi hening dan Sakura berusaha menangkap suara mencurigakan yang ada di sekitarnya. Sosok Itachi masih berlum muncul, mungkin sekarang dia telah bersembunyi di sebuah tempat di sekitar Sakura dan mengamati pergerakan musuh untuk menemukan kordinat persembunyian mereka secara akurat.

"Gadis yang manis." Sebuah Suara terdengar seiring sosok musuh mereka muncul dari dalam batang pohon tak jauh dari Sakura. Seorang lelaki berbadan gemuk, seorang yang berbadan kurus dan yang satu terlihat seperti seorang yang lebih kuat dari mereka berdua.

"Mau apa kalian?" Sakura menatap tajam kea rah salah satu dari mereka. Lelaki yang terlihat lebih kuat dari dua orang itu hanya menyeringai kecil. Mata biru mudanya yang tajam bersinar di dalam gelapnya malam.

"Kemana kekasihmu manis? dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Kekasih?" Sakura tertawa kecil dipaksakan. "Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Ah, bagus-bagus." Pria itu menepuk tangannya perlahan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat muda panjang bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin malam. "Kalau begitu, kau milikku _Cherry_."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa jijik dengan perkataan pria di depannya itu.

"Serang dia." Laki-laki itu memerintah dua orang lainnya menyerang Sakura. Si lelaki gemuk berlari terlebih dahulu dan mengeluarkan pedang-pedang kecil tajam yang muncul di antara sela-sela jarinya. "Ah, ingat Ganburo. Jangan lukai tubuhnya terlalu banyak. Sungguh disayangkan bila kulit mulusnya ternodai."

Sakura menghindari serangan lelaki yang bernama Ganburo itu dengan lincah, dia mengamati pergerakan serangan Ganburo dan mencari kesempatan untuk melumpuhkannya. Sementara itu, lelaki yang memiliki tubuh berbanding terbalik dengan Ganburo membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Asap tebal berwarna merah keluar dari dalam mulutnya, menyebar di area Sakura dan Gaburo dalam sekejap.

'Apa ini?'

Sakura menahan nafasnya, ada kemungkinan itu adalah gas beracun atau semacamnya. Dia berkonsentrasi penuh mengingat Ganburo masih ada di dekatnya. Seperti dugaannya, Ganburo melancarkan serangannya lagi beberapa detiik kemudian.

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit kebingungan untuk menghindari serangan yang lumayan gesit itu di dalam kabut. Yang dilakukannya hanya bertahan dan kakinya semakin melangkah mundur hingga dia merasakan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Hai, _Cherry_.." Suara itu membuat mata Sakura membulat, dia hendak berbalik untuk menghajar pria itu tetapi Ganburo masih berada di depannya dan siap untuk menusuk tubuhnya dengan pedang-pedang tajam itu. Dia merasakan pria itu memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kau milikku."

Tanpa diduga, ratusan gagak berterbangan di sekitar mereka dan menghilangkan gas termasuk menyingkirkan pria itu dari dekat Sakura. Tubuh gadis itu sedikit limbung dan hampir terjatuh sebelum dia merasa seseorang menangkapnya dalam dekapan hangat.

Dia dapat melihat Itachi dengan wajah tenangnya dan pupil hitam di matanya mulai berputar cepat. "Tsukuyomi."

Teriakan lelaki-lelaki itu terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sakura. Dia memejamkan mata dan menikmati sejenak dekapan Itachi yang terasa nyaman. Ah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Rasanya dia begitu lelah dan lemas. Badannya mulai terasa memanas dan kepalanya pusing.

"Haruno."

Di dalam kegelapan yang menyerangnya, suara itu memanggil namanya lagi dan lagi hingga dia akhirnya tidak dapat mendengar apapun .

TBC

Arena Bacot Author : Aduh, gimana ya? ya begitulah. Sudah saya peringatkan soal OOC kan? ^^ Oh ya, untuk yang berbau-bau lemon itu mulai chapter dua. Ya, ini semacam prolog awal yang menyebabkan semua hal yang berbau lemon di chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, see ya!


End file.
